


The Taming of Draco Malfoy

by Darkriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral, Punishment, So right, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkriver/pseuds/Darkriver
Summary: That one time Draco picked on the wrong Gryffindors





	The Taming of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Searching this fine archive, I noticed a terrible lack of Creevey brothers/Draco slash. I decided to do a service to the community by adding a little. Hopefully, it entertains. The non-consent warning is just because Draco is a whiny little prat. He doesn't go willingly into this, but he sure does enjoy it by the end.

Draco Malfoy wasn't terribly brave on his own, as most anyone would attest to. However, he was also a person not known for terribly sound judgment. So, even though he had neither of his muscular goons, Crabbe and Goyle, and indeed none of the Inquisitorial Squad with him at all, when he saw the two mudblood Gryffindors alone in a corridor, he couldn't resist the urge to torment them. Picking on weaker and more vulnerable kids was, after all, greatly satisfying. He could never get enough.

However, what Draco did not know was how hard the Creevey brothers had worked in the DA lessons with Harry. Possibly had he known, he would have just scoffed at the idea that a mudblood fourth year and his pipsqueak second year brother could be dangerous. Certainly, after his ill-advised attempt to harass them, he would never underestimate them again.

He'd demanded they turn out their pockets, figuring it would amuse him to rob them of whatever pathetic sweets and treats they had and take a few dozen points from Gryffindor and send them, crying, on their way.

Instead, they'd challenged his authority and when he'd brought out his wand to threaten them, they'd disarmed him so quickly he barely even registered it before they'd put him in a full-body bind and dragged him off to… somewhere.

That was how Draco found himself in a room he didn't recognize, glaring hatefully at the mudbloods while secretly terrified down to his core.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble, do you understand? If you let me go now, maybe you'll only get detention, but if you don't, I'll see you expe—"

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco stared at Dennis, astonished the younger one had dared to talk to him like that. "Look, you mudblood filth—"

"My brother told you to shut up, Draco. I suggest you do it. Or shall we gag you?"

Draco glared at them, the fear making his heart thump against his chest.

"Better," Colin said. "You've been really mean to us both since we got here. We've thought a lot about what we'd do if we got the chance, and here we are."

Draco reversed course. "Look, fine, I'm sorry. There's no need for this."

" _Shut up_ ," Dennis said, his boyish face scrunched up in a scowl. "There's plenty of need. You strut around here like you think you're better than everyone."

_Because I am_ , Draco thought.

"We think it's time you got taken down a peg or two," Colin said.

Draco shivered at the implications of that. He couldn't see how anything they had in mind would be good for him. "I have money. I can pay you."

"That's it. Dennis, gag him."

Draco would have struggled, but Colin still had his wand out and Draco didn't want to get hexed again. He clung to the idea that when this was over, he would be able to exact a terrible revenge on them both. He was a Prefect, part of the Inquisitorial Squad. He could and would make them suffer. They had no idea who they were messing with!

_But what are they going to do to me?_ he wondered.

Dennis used his own school tie to gag Draco, tying it a fair bit tighter than Draco thought really necessary. He did his best to suppress tremors of fear and summoned up another glare, but he knew it wasn't as fierce as the ones before. Being helpless and at the mercy of those he enjoyed tormenting was an unfamiliar and quite unpleasant experience.

"So, when we do naughty things, we get spanked," Colin said. "I bet you've never been spanked in your life, have you? Mollycoddled from birth, more like."

Draco swallowed hard, doing a not-very-good job of hiding his panic. He'd never been paddled, of course. He was the sun and moon and stars of his parents' lives. Beatings were reserved for house elves.

"Yes, I think a good bare-arsed spanking will do you wonders," Colin said.

Dennis grinned. "Oh yes."

Draco whimpered behind his gag. He was ready to offer them anything if it meant getting away from them, but they'd cut off ability to bargain, plead and beg.

"We could use magic, and we will, but I think you need to show us you're sorry. Because you're very sorry for all the mean things you've done to us, aren't you?"

Draco nodded earnestly, even though he wasn't at all sorry. He was smart enough to know the difference between the time for bravado and the time for groveling. Now was the time to give these awful boys what they wanted, let them think they'd won and then make them pay in very terrible ways for ever crossing him. He'd probably let Crabbe and Goyle vent their thuggish rage on the boys. That was always fun to watch.

"Right, so you'll behave and show us you're sorry," Colin went on. "As the first sign you're ready to repent, strip naked and bend over that desk there."

Draco's eyes bulged and his head spun. How could this possibly be happening? He was a Malfoy. His family name alone should have made these mudbloods run in fear. And where did they learn those hexes? Draco had to assume it was Potter, which gave him another reason to hate scar-head. No way they should have known how to trap him like this.

"You'll do it, Draco, or we'll strip you and when we're done, send you out into the halls naked," Dennis threatened.

The very idea made Draco whimper. Peeves would gleefully spread it around the castle and no doubt the halls would fill with laughing students enjoying his humiliation. He'd be a laughingstock. No, that simply couldn't be allowed. He rapidly started pulling off his robes. It was clear the brothers were not bluffing and his best hope for ending this quickly was total, abject surrender. It burned his pride, but at the moment, cowardice was a much stronger instinct. The goal was to get through this, get it over with, and then plot his revenge.

Once he was down to his socks and green silk boxers, he looked down and started to shuffle over to the heavy wooden desk.

"We said naked, Draco," Colin reminded him. "Everything off, now."

Draco almost cried from the unfamiliar feeling of helplessness. It was even more degrading than being turned into a ferret in front of the laughing Gryffindors! He cast a miserable look at Colin and, seeing his unsympathetic expression, leaned over to shuck his socks. Then, fair cheeks flaming, he slid his boxers down to the ground. His slender cock hung there in a nest of pale blond curls, his smooth balls swaying beneath. He'd never felt so totally vulnerable in his life.

Draco leaned over the desk, knowing too well he was visibly shaking. He hated the idea that the boys had cowed him so thoroughly, but there wasn't anything he could do. He was at their mercy, and he had a feeling they didn't have a great deal of mercy in them.

"That's better," Colin said, smiling in a way that did nothing to settle Draco's nerves. He tapped his wand on the desk and metal bands appeared, shackling Draco's wrists to the wooden surface. "Just to make sure you stay put," Colin said when Draco whimpered into his gag. "Oh, and you don't need that anymore."

Draco sucked in a nervous breath as the tie was removed from his mouth. Even though he could now speak, he didn't dare. Bound and naked, he couldn't risk angering the brothers. He was used to giving pain, not receiving it. He had to behave to save his hide, literally.

"All right, Dennis, have at," Colin said.

Draco was at once relieved and outraged. The idea of being spanked by a second year was utterly degrading, the most humiliating thing yet, and something that if anyone knew about would end any hope of ever getting any respect in his lifetime. On the other hand, how hard could a twelve-year-old hit?

Quite hard, it turned out.

Draco let out a shriek as a doubled-over leather belt smacked into his upturned arse. He couldn't believe the pain. So much worse than being slashed by a gryphon or being punched by that filthy Granger girl. Nothing in his life had prepared him for the awful sensation.

Instantly, tears rolled down his face as the stinging, burning feeling spread outward like a smoldering fire. Dimly, he heard a clicking sound, but his attention was on the horrible pain in his poor arse. He whimpered and sniffled and then screeched again when the belt landed a second time. He was pretty sure the Cruciatus Curse wouldn't hurt as much

"Please stop!" he wailed. "Please! I'll never—AAAGGHH!!!"

Dennis gleefully whipped his behind, painting the lily-white canvas with dark red streaks. Justice had finally come to Draco Malfoy at the hands of one of his smallest victims. There was no reprieve to be hoped for. Draco cried and screamed and begged as the boy whipped his arse, his pride completely abandoning him.

"Doing great Dennis," Colin said, moved around in front of Draco.

Draco realized with complete horror that the dreadful mudblood was photographing the whole thing! He shook his head and moaned, unable to comprehend how any of this could be real. It defied the natural order. He'd lived his life in the comfortable certainty that mudbloods should and would cower before him, but he was the one cowering.

"You can't… You c-can't show those to anyone!" Draco pleaded and then croaked out another yell when the belt fell again.

"Oh, we won't. I mean, unless you keep being horrible to us. As long as you start behaving, these pictures will stay with us."

Draco didn't think he could feel any more powerless, but there it was. They owned him now. Any hope for revenge was gone. He couldn't ever dare lift a finger against them. Even if he sent his minions, they would just assume he sent them and his life was over. Which meant, his pain-addled mind realized, that he had to get his minions to lay off them too.

"Please… I'll do anything… Please…" He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, an end to the pain, to have the pictures destroyed, or just to wake up from this nightmare.

"You're a very bad boy," Dennis said. "Say it."

"Please…"

Dennis strapped him again. "Say it."

"Nnnn… I'm a bad boy! I'm so bad…"

Dennis laughed and whipped him again. "Louder."

"I'm a bad boy! I'm a bad bad boy and I'm so sorry!" Draco sobbed.

"You were right, Col. He's not so tough after all."

Colin giggled. "I told you. Bullies like him aren't so tough, once the tables are turned."

Draco's arse was on fire, or so it felt. His whole body was shaking from the pain and the humiliation of being humbled. And there was fear, too, that those pictures could wind up in someone's hands. If anyone saw… If his father saw…

"You probably think this is all unfair," Colin said. "But the thing is, you wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't been bullying us."

"I'm sorry," Draco gibbered.

"Are you? Are you really sorry?"

"Yes, I swe-- Aaaagh!"

Dennis snickered and strapped him yet again. "I bet you're sorry. Now, anyway."

"So you don't want to be whipped no more?"

Draco sniffled. "Please no."

"Okay, let's see how sorry you really are."

Draco found himself on his knees somehow. The cuffs that had been holding him to the desk were now binding his hands behind his back. There was a leather collar around his neck with a chain connected to it, the other end of which was secured to the floor.

To his bafflement, both brothers got naked. Colin was quite fit for a fourth year, with muscles from helping his father at work. His dick wasn't huge, but it did seem thicker and longer than Draco's, which was absolutely wrong. Dennis was small and wiry, but his dick was already on its way to the size Colin had.

"You can start by sucking us off," Dennis said with a grin. "Get your pureblood lips to work on our mudblood dicks."

Draco looked from one to the other, holding out hope for just a brief moment that they were either kidding or that he'd heard wrong. The way they were fingering their dicks and leering at him, however, told him this was really happening. "I… I'm not… I've never…"

Colin moved forward. "You said you were sorry. Now you have to prove it."

Never in his life had Draco imagined himself in such a situation. Though he liked to play cruel pranks and make his lessers cry, he'd always managed to evade the worst of the punishment. Now here he was, helpless, left with the choice of servicing the two brothers or having them whip him some more and knowing there was no rescue.

He licked his lips and surrendered the last few shreds of dignity he still had. He took Colin's unfairly large prick in his mouth and started to suck. Tears of shame leaked down his face as he slurped inexpertly on Colin's erection. The taste, strange at first, wasn't what bothered him. He easily got used to it. What was galling was that he was now a cocksucker for Gryffindors, and mudbloods at that.

The flash of the camera alerted him to what Dennis was doing, but when he tried to pull back to insist that was going too far, Colin gripped his blond hair firmly and held him in place. Draco shivered from head to toe. He'd never been so totally under someone's control before. It was strange and disturbing. He glanced up at the dreadful Creevey boy and went back to sucking.

"That's good. See, when you suck me like that, it shows you want to make up for being so awful."

"Mmmmpph…"

"Yeah, I know, you want to be good. You just need someone to show you how. We'll do that for you."

The condescending tone should have outraged him, but he just flushed scarlet. Sucking dick wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it would be. And maybe, if he was very good, they'd give him the pictures and none of them would ever mention this again. He relaxed a little and started nursing more willingly on Colin's dick. When he heard the boy let out a throaty moan, he felt a strange flutter of pleasure, which he dismissed as just relief that this would be over soon. He certainly wasn't enjoying being used.

Dennis came over and handed Colin the camera. Colin got a few shots of Draco sucking him and then passed his pet's newly-trained mouth to his younger brother. Draco looked up through his lashes and humbly accepted the younger Creevey's dick into his mouth.

While Colin snapped more photos, Draco got used to the new prick he was servicing. It was easier to accommodate than Colin's, but still a mouthful. Draco, always convinced that purebloods were superior in every way, was amazed how well equipped the boys were. And they weren't even men yet. How big would their dicks be when they got older?

"Mmmm…" He nursed subserviently on Dennis, focusing on trying to find new ways to get little squeaks and gasps from the boy. It was the only power he had left in the room. He could get them off, quickly, and then be done with this.

"Oooo… He's getting hard, Den," Colin said.

Draco somehow got redder. He had hoped they wouldn't notice. He had hoped his dick would go back down quickly. He had hoped somehow he wasn't actually getting into this. But the way they were controlling him, making him their slave, it was arousing something in him he'd never known was there – something that should _not_ be there. He was born to rule, not to serve, to submit…

Dennis giggled. "Yeah? You like sucking me, Draco? You like having my dick in your mouth?"

Whatever the truth might be, there was only one answer that was acceptable in the master/slave relationship they were firmly establishing. "Mmmhmmm," Draco affirmed, feeling disgusted by his compliance and yet in that awakening place of his, pleased to give the boys what they wanted.

Colin put the camera away in a secure place and came over. Draco started trading back and forth between the brothers, taking one cock between his lips for a little bit and then the other. The brothers petted his hair while he serviced them, cooing at their pet as he nursed on them. Draco bobbed up and down, used his tongue, did everything he could think of to pleasure them.

Then Dennis grabbed his hair roughly and really started fucking his lips, using Draco's mouth. He looked up at the boy with bleary eyes, still not quite able to believe he was in this position. But when Dennis came in his mouth, Draco swallowed every hot, sticky spurt.

"Good boy," Dennis said and Draco felt a weird flush of pleasure from the praise.

"I knew these lips were made for sucking," Colin said, taking Dennis' place.

Draco didn't know what to think about that, so he focused on submitting to Colin's demanding, relentless thrusts. His lips and throat were sore now from all the abuse, but he knew he couldn't stop until Colin was done. Gurgling around the older boy's prick, Draco slurped as much as he could, drooling as he was brutally face-fucked.

Colin shot a heavy load onto his tongue, bitter and tangy and much richer than Dennis'. Draco swallowed what he could, but some dribbled down onto his chin. When the older brother stepped back, Draco knelt there, breathing hard. What a sight he was, he knew. Naked, kneeling, hard, cum on his lips and chin. It was not the Draco Malfoy he wanted anyone to see.

But was it, a small part of him wondered, the Draco Malfoy he really was?

"You did good," Dennis said, smiling now.

Draco looked down, not sure what to say.

Colin beamed at him. "Real good." He got his wand and with a flick, the chain connecting Draco's collar to the ground disappeared. Another flick and the cuffs unclicked. He shuddered and let out a raspy sigh, relieved it was over. Mostly relieved. He was still hard, but that was something he could deal with later. He needed to get away. He was pretty sure, anyway. Mostly sure. Sort of sure…

"Go and get on the bed, Draco."

"On all fours like a good boy," added Dennis.

Draco glanced over and saw there was indeed a large four poster bed in the room now. Hope that the ordeal was over vanished. Not even considering defiance, he crawled over to it and climbed up. "What… What are you… I…"

Colin settled on the bed and patted his still-sore rump. "Don't worry, we won't spank you unless you're naughty."

Draco was trying to think of a reply when Colin reached under and caressed his balls. He gasped, stunned by the first feel of a foreign hand on his privates. He shivered and shook, confusion battling with arousal. He'd been aching to get off for a while now, but he didn't think they'd do that for him. He wasn't sure he wanted them to. But he really, really liked being fondled.

"Good boys get rewards," Dennis said, settling on the bed as well.

To Draco's shock, the boy kissed him. It wasn't a tentative kiss, either. It was a tongue-in-the-mouth assault. Draco let out a startled whimper and froze, yielding to the demanding kiss as he'd yielded to them at every turn.

It was somehow even stranger to have one of the brother's making out with him while the other was lightly fingering his prick than it had been sucking them. More intimate, more personal. Draco was lost. He had no idea how to respond. So he just moaned in his throat and basked in the good feelings and forced himself to not think too much about anything.

"Up on your knees," Colin said, helping Draco kneel on the bed.

Draco, bleary-eyed, looked back over his shoulder. "W-What…?"

Colin smiled brightly. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Draco started to object, purely out of instinct, but at that moment a warm, wet tongue flicked over his hard cock and his attention whipped around to the front. Dennis gave him a wicked leer and ran his tongue up the underside of Draco's shaft.

Draco panted. "Ohhh…"

Dennis giggled and licked him again. "I'm not going to suck you. You haven't been that good a boy yet. Maybe someday though."

Draco shivered at the confirmation of a worry that had been nagging at him. The boys owned him now. This wasn't going to be over with one evening's service. Yet, the notion that maybe Dennis might suck him off at some point was, at least at that moment, a powerful enticement to behave. Draco had been fantasizing about getting sucked for a while now.

Dennis' wicked tongue continued to tease him, which was so wonderfully distracting that Draco actually forgot about Colin. Then there was a sharp, terrible pain in his arse that made the whipping seem like nothing. Draco whined as Colin's prick shoved into him, seeing stars for a moment.

"Nice and tight," Colin approved.

Draco wanted to struggle free, to get away from the pain and the violation, but Colin had a good grip on his hips. And, also, there were those ominous threats about what might happen if he stopped behaving. That was enough to hold him still for a bit, by which time, Colin was already buried fully inside him

Dennis moved up his body and started licking his stiffened nipples. The weird mixture of pleasure and pain did Draco's head in. He moaned out loud, a truly slutty, "I'm all yours" sort of noise that would have horrified him a short while earlier. Unable to deny how aroused he was, he arched his back to offer himself to Dennis and spread his knees to allow Colin to use him how he wanted.

"Good boy," Colin purred and Draco moaned in delirious pleasure.

The once-arrogant pureblood gasped and grunted as Colin fucked him, each thrust sending ripples of pain and pleasure through his body. That was enough to make his already stiff prick throb, but with Dennis licking and nipping at him, Draco was completely lost. He let out another whimper of surrender and gave in to the pleasure consuming him.

Then he was on all fours getting pounded hard and fast. Colin worked his hole over mercilessly, thrusting like a battering ram into his pert white ass. Draco shuddered all over, rocking with the savage fucking and making pleading sounds in his throat.

He couldn't believe it when he came without a hand on his cock. That was the final bit of damning evidence that this was what he needed, even if everything in his head said no. Gasping and gurgling, he spent himself into the covers as Colin kept riding him.

When the older brother was done and his hot jizz was trickling down Draco's thighs, Dennis took his turn. Draco wriggled submissively, wantonly needing to service the younger boy. Dennis fucked him with even more enthusiasm, plowing his sore, abused hole in jackrabbit thrusts.

The two brothers used him for hours, their teenage lust seemingly inexhaustible. Draco lost track of how many times he came from being fucked, but by the end he had no doubt of his place. They left him there, covered in jizz, wrung out and utterly defiled.

Draco lay there, panting, his whole body tingling and pondered Colin's parting words: "We'll send you an owl when we want to see you again."

Draco couldn't even find it within himself to be ashamed of how much he was looking forward to that.


End file.
